Communication devices such as mobile phones employ an acoustic wave device such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device functioning as a filter or a duplexer, a chip component including an inductor and a capacitor, and an electronic component including semiconductor devices such as a power amplifier (PA) and a switch. To reduce the size and the height of the electronic component, a SAW device and a semiconductor device are sometimes flip-chip mounted on a substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-60334 discloses an invention in which an LC filter and a chip component are mounted on a substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-10165 discloses an electronic component module equipped with a sensor element and a semiconductor element and used to measure a pressure of a tire.
When a component such as a SAW device or a semiconductor device is flip-chip mounted, heat is applied for connecting bumps, and pressure is further applied to the component. Stress is also applied to the substrate due to the pressure, and the substrate may be damaged.